


Mama's Boy

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Series: Ficmas 2014 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/M, Ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick’s really hoping the baby books are right about the memory thing because he doesn’t want to explain to Annie why their kid knows how she got arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chele20035](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/gifts).



> Happy Ficmas!
> 
> Some Odesta Modern AU with Kids as you requested-also when we realize I cannot write kids for the life of me.

In theory, he and Annie make perfect parents. It took them about four years to get their shit together, but they’re married and with stable jobs; Annie as a jewelry designer and him as a sports reporter.  They’ve got a nice brownstone, near schools in a classically chic neighbourhood with a small town feel.

Getting pregnant was easy, it happened sort of by accident only three months when Annie got off the pill and after hearing Haymitch and Johanna’s struggles to pregnant they figured they would have at least  year before he got an excited text message telling him he had to get home as soon as possible.

It was an easy pregnancy, one that had him running to the grocery store at three at night for pickles and ice cream and then getting sent back because he got Chapman’s instead of Ben and Jerry.

It was a good time but the labour turned a bit messy, when Annie became hemorrhaging and there was whispers between doctors and words he didn’t want to overhear and the question mother or child Mr. Odair and oh those memories are gone, gone and buried because there’s a three month old boy with a head of hair dark like Annie’s but with his copper high lights and they can already see his jawline on the baby, which is odd, because three month olds shouldn’t have such strong jaw lines-it’s actually kind of funny looking if he’s honest-and Annie nose and disposition.

 They argue over whose eyes he has, because he is convinced that their son has his eyes, mischievous and mocking as they fuss around their new center of the world; Annie says they’re hers and maybe he can see her laughter when he gurgles and maybe they wear the same look of disbelief at his antics but the point is moot because it’s his eyes.

In theory, Annie and him have everything in control, and everything works.

But theory is nowhere at two in the morning and the baby monitor is just wails.

He has to work tomorrow-well Annie does to but he leaves the house-so generally Annie does the night baby cries because she can sleep in-sort of.  She does have to be up and presentable by ten because that’s when Katniss and Madge (Katniss helps her produce the jewelry, Madge markets them) come in.

But he has to leave at seven-thirty.

He nudges Annie gently, trying to push her towards the edge of the bed and the baby monitor, but she rolls to face him, long dark hair tattered and tangled from sleep and glares at him from slits of eyes that show a tiger in the green he adores.

‘Touch me again Finnick Odair and I will break every bone in your body,’ she says through gritted teeth before rolling over on his side.

He’s a wake in bed, listening to his three month scream bloody murder for the hell of it, wondering how on earth his tiny petite wife has tricked the entire world into thinking she’s a soft spoken, hard to anger nice woman when she’s a tsunami held back by a dam and a general dislike of making scenes in public.

The loss of sleep, and the fear of the loss of limbs (they can joke about limb loss now it’s been about five years since Peeta’s accident, and even now Peeta isn’t in his bedroom or his internal monologue so he doesn’t feel guilty at all) makes him stumble blearily out of bed, trying to find something that will work as bottoms because he sleeps nude-he’s trying to get Annie back into sleeping nude but post-baby body Annie doesn’t feel as comfortable, also her boobs leak sometimes so she’s settled on wearing an old shirt to bed-and well he’s read the parenting books like he was a man in the dessert and they’re water, and he knows that his baby won’t actually remember if he walks around pant-less, but he figures he ahs eighteen years to scar his kid and he probably will, that some pre-memory infant scaring that can be avoidable, should be avoided.

He ends up sort of in Annie’s yoga pants, feeling squashed and a bit uncomfortable even though the fabric feels nice, padding barefoot to the shrinking infant.

He steps on the purple elephant that has a noise box, thrown from the crib somehow and it begins to sing some nursery rhyme loudly making him wince.

‘Christ what the fuck-‘ he stops himself, wide eyed because they have a swear jar and he has to put a dollar in it, because while he (and Annie) have mouths like sailors, Annie is determined that their child’s first words are not some sort of cuss.

(He’s only given the jar thirty dollars; Annie’s put in over fifty.)

His son is quiet, tiny hands wrapped around the walnut crib bars with an identical look of surprise on his face.

He was obviously expecting Annie.

‘It’s just me Bud,’ he says to the baby who is silent now, carefully navigating any plush toy land mines until it’s his toes curling on the wooden floor. ‘Mommy’s freaking scary at two in the morning,’ he narrates, carefully reaching into the crib and picking his son up, one hand supporting his neck and back the other tucked firmly under his bottom, resting the blinking infant on his shoulder.

‘Remember that when you’re sixteen and trying to hid how drunk you are-or high,’ he considers.  ‘You wouldn’t be the first one in this family. Where was I-right, remember that Mommy is insane at two in the morning and she might castrate you.’

His son gurgles and he’s got a small smile on his face.

‘Don’t worry,’ he reassures his son, rocking back and forth, before deciding he’s getting a bit seasick with that motion and instead begins to pace around the room, ‘Daddy will be here to remind Mommy about the time when she was twenty-one and she got so wasted she broke into the university pool at two in the morning and they arrested her for skinny dipping and breaking and entering and public intoxication.’

Yeah, in theory they’re the perfect parents, in practise Finnick’s really hoping the baby books are right about the memory thing because he doesn’t want to explain to Annie why their kid knows how she got arrested.


End file.
